gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS 3x3 Eyes
GURPS 3x3 Eyes (the 3x3 is pronounced Sazan) a fan creation based on Yuzo Takada's manga series 3x3 Eyes that ran from 1987 to 2002 in Young Magazine with two OVAs based on the manga going up to the end of Volume 5 ("Return of the Seima III") in the original manga. The Black Horse translation restructures the numbering of the books and renames many of the chapter titles with the end of the OVA ending in their Book 8 "Return of the Demon Saint III" and going on into a sequence called "Decent of the Mystic City" which stopped at Part 9 which doesn't seem to correspond to the next story in Volume 6 (story 10) "A Rest for the Siema" nor the material in Volume 7 ("Eyes of the Undead" - a 10 parter or the two parts of "Legend of the True Siema") General Background The premise of 3x3 Eyes is that there is a side branch of humanity called the Sanjiyan Unkara who are so long lived as to be effectively immortal and who possess great magical powers. They lived on a parallel Earth (called Sanjiyan Unkara Holy Land in the Manga) that I dubbed Sazan and were possibly revered as gods. The plot of 3x3 Eyes involves what is initially thought to be the last Sanjiyan Unkara (called Pai) looking for a three headed statue called the Ningen no Zou to become human. During this she turns a young man that helped her into her Wu--an unkillable guardian. Eventually they find out she is not the last and that the minions of her sleeping fiancee named Shiva (put to sleep at the cost of their own lives by her people 300 years ago to stop him from taking over Earth) have their own plans for her and the Ningen no Zou. If this wasn't enough there is another group that want to have Pai ascend to the status of Kaiyanwang--effective ruler of the Creatures of Darkness (all the supernatural beings that hide from humanity). To add to the fun there are portals (called Kunlun) between Earth and Sazan all over the place with the one to the capital city of Sazan in Tibet. Even later in the manga a third Sanjiyan Unkara called Ushas shows up. Ushas and her Wu, Amara, were somehow sucked into space with Amara turning himself into a hollow space station like thing to protect his master. Lonely has she created a civilization of sorts by reanimating corpses she picks up. A Sanjiyan Unkara can, in theory, turn one person into a Wu though newly created Wu has no innate spells and must learn them. Race templates * Sanjiyan Unkara 50: Unaging 15 and Magery (Ritual) 3 35 * Wu 200: Unkillable 3 150, Unaging 15, and Magery (Ritual, Psionic) 3 35 Magic in 3x3 Eyes Three types of magic appear in the setting: * Summoning Magic - the most common in the setting with a creature summoned directly or one that casts a spell for the summoner. The second form can be viewed as similar to magic on Roma Arcana though spells are just as fast as in the normal system. * Symbol Magic - true shito wards work via this magic and Choukai uses variant with red rather then white paper. * Spell Magic - in a setting with a lot of secret magic there are very few actual spells; nearly all can be viewed as Summoning or Rune magic. Stories in the Five Earths, All in a Row setting * The Eyes Have It * Why Me? Additional Information * 3x3 Eyes Digest - general quick reference to the series. * Manga (MangaRock) - very long (40 volumes) and very bloody. Category:Fan Settings Category:3rd Edition